In a missing picture
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Since she was young, she's had the same dream over and over again, about her father fighting a man. She know's her father well about hating mutants, and wakes up to realize she's a mutant. Must she find the strange man in her dreams?
1. A Dream, or Real?

I groaned as I saw it again, the dream.

_"Daddy, please!" I screamed._

_ I felt the knife slash my face and arm. A man jumped in front of me. "Hurt her, and I'll tear you to shreds," he said._

_ Dad growled. "Get away from my daughter!" he yelled._

_ I watched the man pull out knifes, and start a fight with my dad. "Daddy! Don't hurt him!" I cried, running in front of my father._

_ My dad kicked me in the chest. Dad soon grabbed the man, and dragged him out. "Get anywhere near my family, and I'll kill you!" dad yelled._

I shot up, sweat rushing down my face. It wasn't a dream, it was real, when I was two, a man and my dad got into a fight in front of me. That day, I got two broken ribs, and fifty my arm, and twenty on my face. But why had I tried to stop dad from killing that man? And why had the man stood in front of me and say to my father that if he hurt me, then the man would kill him? And where had those knife come from?

I shrugged, and got up. I knew it'd be a while till I fell asleep, so I went to get a drink. I soon tripped over my feet. In the dark I couldn't see my hands. What was going on? I could see everything else in my room, but not my hands? I rushed to the bathroom, and turned on the light. All I could slowly see the reflection of my face appear. I jumped back. Mutant? Was I becoming one of them? I splashed some water on my face. Hopefully this was just a dream, or my imagination. I walked back to bed, and prayed that this wasn't real.


	2. About Me

My name is Jessica. I'm about sixteen. I have long black hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. I live with my parents, my nice mom who's going to collage to become a nurse, and my abusive dad. You can almost under stand why mom is going to collage. My dad HATES mutants, I should know, because he's cursed on how most people treat mutants, he always says that if the president wasn't going to do a thing about it, he would. Then I have to agree with my father, because if I don't, he's going to beat me up. Now who would do that to a kind girl who tries to help others? Hasn't he ever heard of, love all your neighbors? I have a feeling that my dad hates me, because when I was little, he always told my mom that I was a failure, and he needed another kid, one that hated mutants, and would beat me up for not hating them. I can do what ever I want, dad, you cant make me go to a public school, or get a boyfriend, or hate mutants, only if I want to.

That's actually one thing, my dad thinks he can rule my life, like one day he said that he would pick my husband, and he would have a son in-law who hated mutants, and had lots of money. I told my dad, no way! That got a whip. My mom, she doesn't mind mutants, she once told me that a mutant saved her life when she was ten. I asked her to continue, but dad smacked me for asking for a story about mutants. So as you can see, my parents are both opposites. They got married after dating for about five years, and had me.

My two best friend is Hanna, and Kitty same ages, and Hanna's hair is the color of sand, and eye's the color of water. Her face is even tanner than mine. I don't even know how she gets so tanned. She says that she always allows herself to get a sun burn, and it never hurts. I believe this because I've seen how red she gets, and she never complains, I've even touched her sunburns, and she never complains that they hurt. My dad always tells me to stay away from her, but we've known each other since kindergarten. Does he really expect me to stay away from a girl I've known for years? Kitty has long brown hair that's always pulled into a ponytail. I've known her since we were in second grade, you can look at us as the three musketeers since we hang out with each other every weekend.

But there's one mystery about my life. In my bag there's a picture of a man and me when I was about one. I remember showing my dad the picture when I was about six, he yelled at me, smacked me across the face, and ripped up the picture. I remember thinking a little after that, so I gathered the pieces and taped it together, making sure my father didn't find out. The mans hair is a dark color, and spikes at the end. Since then, I've been searching for that strange man and wondered if I really needed to find him. I sometimes look at the picture, and now that I think of it, the man is familiar.


	3. Should I Tell?

I woke up the next morning. Sitting up, I looked at a mirror that is in my room. I was there. I couldn't be sure if I was mutant. But I had to be sure not to tell my dad.

_*flashback*_

_I played in the sandbox, when I heard loud cursing. I looked and saw dad beating someone to the ground. I ran over. "Daddy?" I asked, "What are you doing?"_

_ Dad looked at me, he was holdinga girl down to the ground and now she was on her stomach with dad pulling her hair back. "See this, Jessica? See this?" he asked._

_ I nodded my head, as the girl shrieked in pain from dad pulling her hair back more. "This is a mutant, I don't want you to go anywhere any mutants, got it?"_

_ I looked at the girl; tears were streaming down her face. If she is mutant, she'd attack my father by now. "GOT IT?" my father yelled._

_ I jumped back, and nodded. "Daddy, I don't think that's-."_

_ He jumped on me, and pulled my hair back. "Don't question me, young lady," he said._

_*end flashback*_

I shivered at the memory. I didn't want to think of all those times that my dad had attacked a mutant. I couldn't tell my father that I had seen myself turn invisible, that would be a bad idea, I couldn't think what would happen if my father ever figured out I could do that: kill, choke me to death, dice me up and eat my insides for dinner. I'm sure that's what my father has always wanted to do. I turned on my radio and the song E.T. from Katy Perry turned on. That wouldn't help, I had seen the music video, and it had all different kind of stuff, but I continued listening while I got dressed. I wore my yellow shirt, and jean shorts, along with purple sandals.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Dad was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the news paper, while mom was cooking bacon and eggs. "Look at this," my father yelled, "something called the 'X-Men' is going around and saving the city from other mutants, while we could just have the army come and blow them up!"

"But what about that one villain called Magneto, Ron," mom said, "you've seen him in action before, he smashed your car."

"And boy would I love to sew the guy, that car cost over four hundred bucks!"

"Morning," I said.

Dad looked at me. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"I just got here."

Dad was about to get up. "Ron, Ron," mom quickly said, "drink your coffee, you have a busy day today."

Dad sat down. "I'll get you some more coffee," mom said getting another mug for him.

I sat down across from dad. I've never really liked sitting next to him, mom says that when I was almost twelve months old, dad spanked me for screaming. That was when I sat as far away from him as I could. Mom gave me and dad a plate of eggs and bacon. I gratefully ate, and drank some orange juice. "My friends say that the X-Men are trying to help, you know," I said after a long quietness.

Dad flipped a page in his paper. "One of my friends says that she even wishes that-."

"Shut up," dad said.

I bowed my head. I knew what was coming next. Dad carfully folded his paper and rolled it up. "I donr want any talk about mutants from your mouth, got it?"

I quickly nodded. Dad sat back down. Whew. At least I didn't get the worst.

* * *

I walked to the school building. Kitty rushed up to me. "Jessica," she said, "what happened to your face?"

Before I left, my dad a smacked me. It was obviously showing by now. "Dad," I said.

"Oh, mutant talk again?"

"Told him that some of my friends wanted to meet the X-Men. Then I explained of how they wanted to help us, but my dad wouldn't listen."

Kitty nodded a little. Hanna soon walked over. "Hi, Jessica," she said.

"Hi."

We walked to first hour. Everything went ok, except the stink bomb which I got all over, dad wont be happy about this. It was soon lunch where things got harder. I had walked to the bathroom, and I saw that I was slowly disappearing again. I rushed over to one of the doors, and closed the door, holding still for as long as I could. I looked at my hands and saw I wasn'y invisible. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a small mirror. I could tell I was invisible, I watched myself reappear. Once I knew I was safe. I walked outside. "Jessica!" I heard Kitty yell.

"Just hold on a minuet!" I called, grabbing my stuff and walking out of the room.

Kitty and Hanna looked at me. "I have some people you'll want to meet," Kitty explained.

She, and Hanna grabbed my hand and dragged me through the halls to a group of people. Evan, and Kurt were two people that I knew in the group. "This is Jean, Scott, and Anna," Hanna explained.

"Hi," I said.

"Jessica," Scott said, "we have some important stuff we want to talk to you about."

I tilted my head in confusion. "And it cant be in a place like this," Jean said.

The bell soon rang. "How about we talk tomorrow?" I asked, "I'm really busy today, but nice meeting you!"

* * *

Later, me and Hanna were walking home together. We were talking about school today. I soon looked across the streat and froze. There was a man, hands in his pocets, he looked just like the man in the picture I had. "You ok" Hanna asked.

"What?"

"You aren't acting like your self, you've been jumpy lately."

I smiled a little. "Just the dream I guess," the smile disappeared, "it's been getting worse. But I still don't understand who the guy in my dream is!"

"Maybe one day you'll figure out," Hanna explained.


End file.
